memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ferengi/archive
Ferengi This article has been rejected for FA status twice now. The first time I think deservedly so, the second time I really don't know why. Most of the objections were vague at best (if not innacurrately claiming info was missing) about wanting to see more about Ferengi culture. I've expanded those areas a little since then but I'm at a loss as to what else needs to be added. If there's something missing, I'm not sure what it could be, hence this page. This species page is far more complete, expansive, and (IMO) informative than several others that have been FAs so I'd like to find out what we can do to clear that last hurdle. Logan 5 02:18, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) :The references section is missing at least The Battle and Rascals as important episodes, maybe some more. There's surely some information from those episodes that could be added to the article. :Some of the images could be moved, perhaps Ishka to the subsection "Role of Women", perhaps there are one or two images that could be reused on this page? :The (sub-)sections "Language", "People" and "Planets" just consist of one link each. Either add a short paragraph to each section, or remove the sections and move all links to a "Related topics" section at the end. -- Cid Highwind 10:37, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks, some questions: Is it normally the style to put the list of people as related topics? I've followed the same format here as on the Andorian page which has only a link. Admittedly Bolians, Vulcans, and others have two links -one for named and one for unnamed- but none of them have any intro sentences. For planets, is it normal to just link to the list of planets or should I just put their names in since there are only 4 of them? I might prefer that to just moving it to related topics. I recently watched "Rascals" though, and other than a reference to the Ferengi Salvage Code there wasn't any real Ferengi material there, but I'll look to see if it can be included. And I'm meaning to check out "The Battle" as well.Logan 5 14:00, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Moving the list of planets is a good idea if there are only four of them. I see that the list didn't even exist as a separate page (in that case I would have suggested a redirect from there). There might be a better solution for the list of people, for example linking to it directly from the text... -- Cid Highwind 14:13, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Added the names of the planets, did that before I read your response which I'm not sure I understand as being for or against just listing them so hopefully this works. The other thing I thought about is the images and there is definitely a lack of those here. I don't have screen capture ability so except for images already in other articles I don't have anything to add. But personally I think some images of the Divine Treasury would be great, as would a shot of one of the vaccuum-dessication discs for the Death Ritual section. Religion could be expanded, I remember Quark putting coins in a little gold head while praying at one point, and perhaps the death ritual should be worked into that section. Rituals and religion are usually related. Jaf 14:48, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I remember that too, and saw it recently, but I can't remember what episode or what his prayer was for...anyone know that? As for rituals, I personally think it works where it is as in this case most of them aren't related to religion at all but are about greetings and cultural ceremonies, but perhaps the Death Ritual should go there near the Divine Treasury, etc. Do others have an opinion on that? :I'd still like to get some more pictures as well. And if the Death Ritual moves even if we get a picture of a disc and/or the divine treasury that will leave other areas with lots of text. Logan 5 14:56, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) *There is also a certain ethnocentric edge to this that I feel should be removed. Their way of doing things shouldn't be made to sound bad or unenlightened. I suggest we approach this with relativism. Jaf 15:31, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf :Well, I'd have to let someone else take a crack at that, I think, since I wrote a good deal of what's there and didn't consider it to sound bad or unelightened. It was meant to contrast with other species, but not be judging in doing so. However, I do think that you might have some trouble not making them sound somewhat petty when we are talking about a people who value material wealth above all else. It's a bit like saying we should try to not make the Borg sound aggressive because they're just pursuing their cultural goals. Logan 5 00:20, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC)